


These Are The Best Days

by tanyaslogic



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyaslogic/pseuds/tanyaslogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finchel drabble set after the Santana slap</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are The Best Days

Don't wait for someone to tell you it's too late

'cause these are the best days

There's always tomorrow

So I say, lets make the best of tonight

Here comes the rest of our lives...

\- These Are The Best Days - Graham Colton

They sit in silence in his truck, the red hand print still clearly showing on his face. He's stunned. He's still not exactly sure what happened. Something about a politician, a commercial and outing Santana to all of Lima Ohio. He opens his mouth, rotating his jaw, wincing at the stinging sensation. He sees her hand reaching out to him, stroking his cheek gently.

"Are you okay, Finn? Does it still hurt?" she asks.

"A little. I'll be fine, baby" he says, smiling softly at her.

"But, I don't understand. What does a politician outing Santana have anything to do with you?"

"I had it out with her the other day in the hallway at school," he says, bowing his head. "She just kept pushing me and I broke. I told her she should just come out of the closet and maybe she wouldn't be as angry as she is. I really didn't mean for anyone else to hear. I wasn't thinking, I was just reacting, you know? I didn't mean for any of this to happen," he says, his voice filling with shame.

She takes his hand, lacing her fingers through his, and places a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry Finn, that is so awful. Maybe you can talk to her after she calms down? I mean if she isn't ready to come out yet, then she can always deny it, right?

"I doubt that she'll ever want to speak to me again and I really wouldn't blame her," he says looking down at their hands.

"That's not the Finn I know," she says gripping his fingers tightly. "The Finn I know doesn't give up that easily. The Finn I know makes things right. The Finn I know pushes through even when things get tough."

He smiles, cupping her cheek with his hand. "You always know how to make me feel better," he whispers. "You understand me better than anyone, you believe in me when no one else does and I am so lucky; you're the best girlfriend ever." He kisses her and when her mouth opens under his, a warm sensation spreads through him, dulling the ache in his chest and breaking the tension in his body.

She makes him feel things; things that he's never felt before. Feelings that he never knew existed. Now, if only he could quit fucking everything up and decide what the hell he wanted to do with his life, maybe the fear would go away. He's afraid. So afraid that he really doesn't know how to handle it, but she believes in him and she says she will help him. He dreams about her. Silly dreams of them living together in New York or of them being married with a bunch of kids running around. Basically, dreams that Puck would cut his balls off for having, but they make him happy and he doesn't want to be without her. Ever.

She moves herself towards him, straddling his lap and his hands move instinctively to her hips.

"Now," she says softly. "Tell me where it hurts."

He points to his cheek and her soft lips flutter across it. He smiles as he points to his other cheek and she complies with another soft kiss.

"I love you," he says pointing to his lips. She presses her lips to his and he can feel her smiling as her eyes close and nothing matters except the taste of her and the feel of her grasping his shirt.

He leans his chest into her, pushing her back, trailing a line of wet kisses along her neck and chest. She moans softly, her head tilting back and her body arching toward him. He kisses her, his tongue parting her lips as he unzips her dress allowing his hands to roam over her perfect body. He will never get over how perfect she is and just how perfect it feels to be with her like this. Never, in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine it would be this good. His hands tug at the straps of her slip and it falls to her waist.

"Finn, what are we doing? We're in your truck. What if someone sees us?" she whispers.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks as he takes her breast into his mouth, sucking gently and slowly circling his tongue around it.

"Oh God no," she purrs. A moan comes from deep in her throat. He pauses, grinning up at her. There is nothing better than the sound of Rachel Berry moaning.

"You're so evil," she tells him, seeing his wicked delight.

"I know," he says, licking her other nipple. "Don't you like it?"

She fumbles with his belt, quickly undoing the button of his jeans, freeing him with her hand. "I like it a little too much," she says.

He leans back as she takes control, slipping her hand around him. He can feel her breath, hot on his neck, before her tongue sweeps across it, sending a shiver throughout his body. His hand finds her wet and his thumb traces circles around her. Her back arches, molding her belly to his chest and he watches her for a moment, marveling at her beauty. She surrounds him then and the warmth of her nearly sends him over the edge. He grips the seat of his truck with his hands to hold off the inevitable, whispering her name between frantic kisses.

He thinks his heart could burst from all that he is feeling. Can it get any better than this? Will it get any better than this? He doesn't think so. She falls on him, crying out his name. He feels her pulsing around him and he comes undone.

He walks her to her door, his fingers laced through hers. He wants to tell her how much he loves her, how much she means to him, he can't find the words; but he thinks she knows. He brings her hand to his chest.

"It's beating really fast," she says smiling.

"It's yours, you know," he says, his eyes meeting hers.

She cups a hand to his cheek, kissing him softly. "I know," she whispers.


End file.
